requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloucester DX
The Gloucester DX Knightmare Frame is piloted by characters that join up with the Britannian Restoration League and is a Ninth Generation Knightmare created from the old Gloucester using spare parts found by the BRL duing their inception. Despite being based on such outdated technology, it is more than able to go up against the Knightmares of the Britannian Military and the Black Knights. It is automatically assigned to those of the Private Rank and comes in two other variants: the Gloucester DX Type 'Alpha' and the Gloucester DX Type 'Beta'. General Specifications Features *Landspinner propulsion system *Factsphere Sensors *Cockpit Ejection System *Energy Wing propulsion system *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model The Gloucester DX Type is the standard, mass produced Knightmare Frame of the Britannian Restoration League and was originally based off the outdated Fifth Generation Gloucester model of the Holy Britannian Empire. The BRL only managed to get their hands on the older Knightmare at the time, but with the help of their development group, Asgard, they managed to substantially upgrade it into the Gloucester DX Type, a powerful Ninth Generation Frame. Equipped with an array of weaponry, the DX can also fired off a deadly rain of lasers from its purple-shaded Energy Wing system, the wings also allowing it to fly. Though slightly weaker than other Ninth Generation models, the DX is durable enough to hold its own in live combat and has become a well known symbol in the world. Paint jobs come in the standard purple, crimson, and deep blue. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.29 meters *Weight: 7.75 metric tons Armament *Chest Mounted Slash Harkens x2 *Assault Rifle x1 *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 *Giant Cannon x1 *Master Vibration Swords(MVS) x2 Type 'Alpha' The Gloucester DX Type. A proud and powerful unit of the Britannian Restoration League. The engineers and scientist of the BRL wondered if perhaps they could 'enhance' the standard DX somehow and eventually came up with the 'Alpha' type, a unit with the ability to fight its enemies from a distance. While most of its armament doesn't really stand out, two in particular sure do. It is equipped with a Sniper Rifle, something few Knightmares could say they have. It allows it to stay hidden under cover and out of harms way, while the pilot could potentially pick off targets from an incredible distance. It's other special weapon is the Chaos Mine, which fires of multiple pieces of shrapnel over a small area. This Mine can be used as a surprise attack for those daring to get to close and as an escape option in case the pilot needs to flee from battle. Unlike most other long ranged Knightmare's the Alpha actually has good armor, even better than the standard armor. It just has the maneuverability of a brick tied to a rock. Characteristics *Height: 4.29 meters *Weight: 8.85 metric tons Armament *Assault Rifle x1 *Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle x1 *Giant Cannon x1 *Multiplex Chaos Mine(s) *Shoulder-mounted "Sattel Waffen" Missie Launcher(Located on each side of the cockpit) *Chest-mounted Slash Harkens x2 *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 Type 'Beta' The 'Beta' was conceived after engineers from the BRL began to wonder if the standard DX Type was lacking in the physical weapons department. For too long, a few BRL soldier had been complaining of an obvious disadvantage against the Black Knights when it came to close combat. As a result, the BRL created the Gloucester DX Type Beta, a Knightmare carefully prepared for close range fighting. It has no projectiles(unless you count its Chaos Mines and Slash Harkens)and instead is armed with two different types of weapons: two MVS Jousting Lances and two MVS Swords. The Lances are stronger and add a wide field of range to attack with, but they are slow to wield. The Swords are much weaker, but better for quick attacks. When these two weapons are used in succession, it creates absolute headaches for an opponent. Top it off with the fact the Beta is probably the fastest of the Private class Knightmares available and you're dealing with an offensive juggernaut. The only problem: the Beta's armor is rather weak and tends to give way from even the weakest attacks. Pilots of this unit will have to use extreme caution with each attack. Characteristics *Height: 4.29 meters *Weight: 6.66 metric tons Armament *MVS(Master Vibration Sword) Jousting Lance x2 *Master Vibration Sword x2(Holstered in black scabbards on the side of the cockpit) *Chaos Mines *Chest-mounted Slash Harkens x2 *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Private Rank Knightmares Category:Britannian Restoration League